criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
On Board Da Gama's Tour
Plot The team hurriedly reached 1498, following Hailey's to-do-list, and embarked on Da Gama's Sao Gabriel to Calicut. 5 days later they reached the Indian Coast. The team roamed around the ship finding Hailey's sign but failed. They got to the port and found the Zamorin of Calicut, murdered.The team asked Armand if there had been any massive ripples, but he was unsure. Hayden said that it was best to solve the murder to stop further ripples. The player and Michael got to work, and they soon found out that the victim was strangulated by a cord. The team also found traces of turmeric on the victim's wound. Lydia confirmed that the victim was not in contact with turmeric before the murder. The team deducted that the killer used turmeric. The team suspected Vasco Da Gama, Santiago Barros, and Aisha Khatun for the murder. The team also found out that the crew was attacked by rioting Indians. The team settled the crowds and suspected Andhaka and Gal as suspects. At last, Gal was found to be the killer. Gal, as soon as he was questioned, broke into laughs as he said that he had just killed the Zamorin because of his own wish and he was the one who had helped Hailey to escape. He was the one conducting cruel deeds for Hailey to destroy history and correct all the wrongs to usher into a new era. Gal, shot Michael on the arms and disappeared in a "digital" manner. The player took Michael to the Med Bay, and Jennifer joined them to search the place from where Gal disappeared. They found a broken card, which was used to open the slot to Hailey's cell. Kai soon found out that the card belonged to Hayden, and the team demanded an explanation. Hayden denied all associations as he said that it dropped off his pocket while in 1492. The team also searched Hailey's cell and found a microchip under broken debris. The team sent it to Kai who said that Hailey and her partner had grave plans. Kai said that they were going to fix every dispute and turn them to the favor of the Egyptians, and they had succeeded. The duo had also planned to cause a mega dispute between the two countries - Spain and Portugal, which would weaken the Economic conditions of the countries and would help Egypt to rise. He also bore another news - one member of the TIU was leaking information. The team talked to Hayden and he lashed out at them. Later he apologized and said that he would do anything to catch the Traitor. The team talked to Kai, and he found out Hailey's Time Machine's signal was found in 1500, and the team set to the year, hoping to put an end to all of the saga. Summary Victim * Zamorin Of Calicut (Found Dead by strangulation) Weapon * Rope Killer * Gal Suspects Killer's Profile * The Killer uses turmeric * The killer knows hand-to-hand combat * The killer has scurvy * The killer has bruises * The killer has A+ blood Crime Scenes * Ship * Port * Zamorin's Office * Deck * Boats * Shelf